Erkenntnisse
by Janine3
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Changes" - Buffy hat tatsächlich das Gespräch mit Cara durchgezogen und diese ist nun abgehauen...
1. Default Chapter

**Erkenntnisse   
**_  
Autor: loveangel (jad_coke@hotmail.com)  
Spoiler: Na ja, der Schluss ist ein wenig spoilermässig, wer die 3te Season noch nicht gesehen hat. (Konnt's mir einfach nicht verkneifen!)  
DISCLAIMER: Alles gehört Joss Whedon. Nur Cara ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen, gehört also mir.  
Zusammenfassung: Diese Geschichte knüpft ziemlich nahtlos an "Changes" an. Buffy hat mit Cara über die Jägerinnen geredet. Diese ist dann wutentbrannt abgehauen und zu wem? Na klar, zu Angel. ;)  
Kommentar: Ich möcht mal alle ganz lieb grüssen, die meine Storys mit Begeisterung beta-lesen! *wink* Danke, ihr seid die Besten!!! :)  
Und bitte, bitte, gebt mir Feedback...! *fleh*_

  
**Prolog**  
  
Cara sass im Bus nach L.A. und sah durchs Fenster der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft zu. In ihrem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken immer wieder um das Gespräch von letzter Nacht. Ihre Mutter hatte die ganze Zeit davon geredet, dass sie die Auserwählte sei. Die Jägerin, die seit mehr als 20 Jahren Jagd auf Vampire und Dämonen macht. Geschöpfen, die Cara bisher nur aus Filmen und Romanen kannte. Die soll es also wirklich geben. Cara schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein, es konnte einfach nicht sein. Und dann hat sie auch noch angefangen, von Angel zu erzählen. Cara hatte bereits geahnt, dass er ein Geheimnis verbarg. Doch in diesem Fall hätte sie es doch lieber nicht gewusst. Cara konnte und wollte ihrer Mutter einfach nicht glauben. Ein Vampir, Angel soll ein Vampir sein. Ihre Mutter hatte auch schon bessere Witze erzählt. Und vor allem verstand Cara immer noch nicht, warum sich ihre Mutter mit so einem Typen einlassen konnte. Mit einem, der nach einer Liebesnacht psychopatisch wurde. Und dennoch hatte sie - Cara - vor ein paar Stunden nichts anderes im Kopf gehabt als ausgerechnet zu diesem Typen abzuhauen. Nicht einmal Carry wusste davon, der sie sonst alles erzählte. Sie hatte niemanden informiert, wollte nichts mehr davon wissen. Still hatte Cara nach dem Gespräch mit Buffy gewartet, bis diese schlafen gegangen war und ist dann heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen.  
Cara sah auf ihre Uhr. Ihre Mutter musste inzwischen aufgestanden sein. Sie wird sicher nicht gross merken, dass ich abgehauen bin. Die denkt sicher erst mal, ich wär in der Schule, dachte Cara. Sie lächelte verbittert. Sie wollte im Moment nichts mehr von ihrer Mutter wissen. Cara beobachtete weiter, wie die Landschaft vorbeizog.

"Hallo? Jemand da?" Cara stand auf der Eingangstreppe des Hyperion Hotel, das die Zentrale von Angel Investigations' war. Doch es schien noch niemand da zu sein. Cara ging zur nächsten Sitzgruppe und stellte ihre Tasche ab. "Hallo?", rief sie noch einmal. Als sie wieder keine Antwort bekam, setzte sie sich hin und nahm ihre Trinkflasche aus dem Gepäck, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

**Besuch**  
  
Ein Weilchen später kam Cordy durch den Garten herein. Sie sah dabei die mitgebrachte Post durch, sie war stets die erste hier, die sich um den Betrieb kümmerte. Doch Gunn und Wes hatten sich heute freigenommen. Also würde sie neben Faith und Angel die einzige heute sein.  
Erst als Cordy über eine Tasche stolperte, sah sie auf. Da sass doch tatsächlich Cara. Was wollte sie denn hier? Die Kleine schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Cordy zögerte. Doch schliesslich siegte ihre Neugierde und so versuchte sie, Cara vorsichtig zu wecken. "Hey, Kleine. Aufwachen." Cordy rüttelte dabei an Caras Schultern.  
Diese schreckte hoch. "Was? Wie? Wo bin ich?", fragte Cara verwirrt. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. "Oh. Hi, Cordy."  
"Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber was machst du denn hier?"; fragte Cordy erstaunt und besorgt. Sie ahnte, was der Grund war.  
"Ist Angel da?", fragte Cara, ohne Cordys Frage zu beachten.  
"Der schläft noch. Wahrscheinlich noch ne ganze Weile. Und du siehst auch aus, als könntest du ein Bett brauchen. Komm...", meinte Cordy und hielt Cara die Hand hin.  
Diese stand auf und nahm ihre Tasche.  
Cordy führte Cara hinauf zum Gästezimmer. Das stillgelegte Hotel hatte etliche Zimmer, doch wurden nur die wenigsten gebraucht. So z.B. hatte Angel hier seine Bleibe eingerichtet, wie auch Faith und Gunn wohnten hier. Nur Cordy und Wesley hatte ihre Wohnungen ausserhalb. Und daneben gab es noch ein paar eingerichtete Gästezimmer für Fälle wie eben Cara einer war.   
"Du hast mir vorhin keine Antwort gegeben. Sag, warum bist du hier?", hakte Cordy nach.  
"Ich bin von zu Hause abgehauen. Mum hat mir ihr sogenanntes Geheimnis erzählt. Inzwischen bin ich allerdings der Meinung, sie hätte es besser für sich behalten." Der letzte Satz ging fast in einem Gähnen unter.  
"Dann hat dir Buffy also von diesem Jägerinnen-Ding erzählt?"  
Cara verdrehte die Augen. "Fang du nicht auch noch damit an.", meinte sie dann völlig genervt.   
"So, hier kannst du schlafen.", meinte Cordy und zeigte Cara ihr Zimmer.  
"Wow, das ist ja grösser als meins zu Hause.", sagte Cara staunend. Dann liess sie sich aufs Bett plumpsen. Kaum hatte sie ihre Tasche abgestellt und sich hingelegt, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Cordy schloss die Tür leise und ging wieder nach unten.

"Morgen." Angel kam knapp 2 Stunden nachdem Cara eingeschlafen war, die Treppe in die Hotelhalle runter.  
"Morgen." Cordy war gerade am Briefe schreiben. Sie tippte noch schnell den Satz fertig, dann wandte sie sich Angel zu.  
"Irgendwas wichtiges in der Post?", fragte er wie jeden Morgen.  
Cordy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, in der Post ist nur das übliche. Dafür haben wir einen Gast.", antwortete Cordy wie beiläufig.  
Angel sah sie erstaunt an. "Gast?"  
Cordy nickte. "Cara. Sie schläft oben."  
"Cara? Was wollte sie denn?", fragte Angel verwirrt. Cordy zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung. Sie reagierte auf jeden Fall ziemlich verärgert als ich Buffy erwähnt hab."  
Dann hatte Buffy also tatsächlich mit Cara gesprochen. Nur dass es so schnell geschehen war, überraschte Angel. Caras Reaktion weniger.  
"Sie sagte noch, sie wolle zu dir.", riss ihn Cordy aus den Gedanken.  
"Zu mir?" Cordy nickte, sie war schon wieder mit dem Brief beschäftigt.  
Angel nahm die an ihn adressierte Post mit einem verwirrten Schulterzucken aus dem Stapel und setzte sich dann damit an seinen Schreibtisch.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Cara wieder runter. Sie hatte das lange Schlafen genossen. Nun hoffte sie, dass Angel endlich auf sein würde und sie mit ihm reden konnte. Er schien ja eher ein Nachtschwärmer zu sein.  
Also kam sie in ein paar bequemen Sachen die Treppe runter. Sie traf auf Cordy und Wes, die irgendwas nachforschten und Faith, die eine komisch anmutende Waffe reinigte, in der Halle.  
"Hi. Gut geschlafen?", wurde Cara von Cordy begrüsst.  
Cara nickte.  
"Hunger?", fragte Cordy.  
Wieder nickte Cara.  
"Mal sehen." Cordy lief zum kleinen Kühlschrank, der in ihrem Büro stand. Darauf war auch noch ein kleiner Brotkasten. "Du hast Glück. Es hat sogar noch ein Brötchen und ein Croissant. Na ja, nicht mehr ganz frisch, aber noch gut." Cordy machte für Cara einen kleinen Teller zurecht. "Aber erzähl doch mal, was eigentlich passiert ist.", meinte Cordy, während sie Cara den Teller hinstellte.  
Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bis ins Croissant. Cordy wechselte einen Blick mit Faith. Cara schien bei diesem Thema mehr als verschlossen zu sein.   
"Wenn du Angel immer noch suchst, der ist jetzt im Keller und trainiert.", meinte Cordy. Sie konnte sich denken, was Caras Reaktion sein würde.  
"Wo ist der Keller?", fragte diese. Dabei nahm sie den Teller in die Hand.  
"Dort unten." Cordy zeigte auf eine Tür.  
Und schon war Cara in den Keller verschwunden.   
"Was hat ihr Buffy wohl erzählt?", sinnierte Cordy.  
"Wahrscheinlich das volle Programm - sprich: die Jägerin und die Vampire und Dämonen. Und sicher hat sie auch Angel nicht vergessen.", meinte Faith, während sie die Waffe zurücklegte und eine andere herausnahm.  
"Wahrscheinlich.", sagte Cordy und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

To be continued.


	2. Erkenntnisse Teil II

**Erkenntnisse - Teil 2**

**Flucht**  
  
Als Cara die Treppe runterstieg, hörte sie das regelmässige Geräusch vom Aufschlagen auf einen Sandsack. Langsam, auf den Teller achtgebend, kam sie die Treppe runter. Erst als sie unten stand, sah sie woher das Geräusch kam. Angel schlug tatsächlich auf einen Sandsack ein. Er traktierte ihn richtiggehend. Cara setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe und den Teller auf den Schoss. Sie beobachtete Angel eine Weile. Langsam konnte sie verstehen, warum ihre Mutter damals so auf ihn abgefahren war. Er sah verdammt gut aus für seine - was hatte ihre Mutter nochmals nachgerechnet? - knapp 260 Jahre. Wenn sie ihr glauben konnte. Selbst schätzte sie ihn nicht älter als vielleicht 25 Jahre.   
Als Angel fertig war mit dem Sandsack, bemerkte er Cara. "Oh, hi. Du wolltest zu mir?" Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Treppe.  
"Ja.", sagte sie mit vollem Mund. Dann schluckte sie den Bissen halbgekaut herunter und holte einmal tief Luft. "Mum hat mit mir geredet. Sie hat mir ihr sogenanntes Geheimnis anvertraut. Allerdings wäre ich froh, wenn sie es mir nicht erzählt hätte.", begann Cara.  
"Was genau hat sie dir erzählt?", fragte Angel.  
Cara sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an. "Sie hat gesagt, sie wär so eine Jägerin. Eine Auserwählte. Was weiss ich..." Cara zuckte genervt mit den Schultern. "Und sie würde schon seit mehr als 20 Jahren Vampire und Dämonen jagen."  
Angel erkannte den ungläubigen Blick in ihren Augen. Dann schwiegen sie einen Moment.  
Cara versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Das war noch nicht alles. Sie hat mir nichts verschwiegen, aber auch gar nichts. Und dann hat sie auch noch angefangen, von dir zu erzählen..." Cara versuchte, ihre Aufgewühltheit zu verdecken. Irgendwie machte Angel sie nervös. Warum, wusste sie nicht. War ihr auch egal.   
Wenn Buffy wirklich alles gesagt hatte, dann wunderte sich Angel, warum Cara ausgerechnet zu ihm gekommen war.   
"Ist es wahr, dass du und Mum mal zusammen ward?", fragte Cara dann unverblümt.  
Angel nickte.  
"Ich kann mir das zwar kaum vorstellen.", fügte sie dann hinzu.  
"Wieso nicht?", fragte Angel. Cara schien die Tatsache tatsächlich zu verdrängen, dass er wirklich ein Vampir war.  
"So, wie sie sich angehört hat, war das einige Jahre, bevor ich auf die Welt gekommen bin. Und da war sie schätzungsweise so alt wie ich jetzt. Und ich schätze dich wesentlich jünger als Mum.", antwortete sie.  
Angel musste schmunzeln.   
Er stand auf, denn er wollte noch eine Runde trainieren, bevor er wieder raufging. "Hast Lust, deine Wut ein wenig rauszuhauen?", bot er ihr an.  
"Ja, wieso nicht?", nahm sie das Angebot an.  
Angel stand erstaunt auf die Seite, als Cara gekonnt auf den Sandsack einhaute. Fast so wie ihre Mutter, fiel ihm auf.   
Im Keller gab es ein kleines Fensterchen, durch das die untergehende Sonne schien. Angel bemerkte das. Doch statt er dem Licht aus dem Weg ging, wie sonst immer, hielt er nun eine Hand voll hinein. Er nahm die Schmerzen in Kauf. Er hoffte, Cara würde nicht allzu sehr erschrecken. Denn im Moment war sie etwas verschlossen und konnte jeden Moment wieder abhauen.   
Cara sah, wie Angel eine Hand ins Sonnenlicht hielt. So, wie wenn es etwas gefährliches war. Das machte sie stutzig. Doch als sie sah, wie er anfing zu brennen, ohne dass auch nur irgendwas passiert war, erschrak sie. Sie löste sich vom Sandsack und rannte die Treppe wieder hoch. "Was bist du?", rief sie schockiert. In ihren war die Wut förmlich am Flackern. Es grenzte schon fast an Hass. Ihr Kopf sträubte sich gegen dass, was sie eben gesehen hatte.  
Das konnte nicht sein. Nein, das war unmöglich.  
"Ich bin das, was du ein Vampir nennst.", antwortete ihr ehrlich.  
Cara sah ihn mit wütenden Augen an. Sie funkelten. "Nein.", rief sie und rannte hinauf und aus der Tür.  
Angel sah ihr nach, die Hand hatte er längst aus der Sonne gezogen. Die würde bald untergehen. Er rannte nun selbst die Treppe hoch. "Cara. Warte!", rief er. Doch die war bereits völlig aufgelöst durch die Hotelhalle nach draussen verschwunden.  
Hier hatte wohl jeder einen Knall. Erst Mum, dann hatte Cordy was erwähnt und Angel erst recht!  
Sie rannte mit Tränen in den Augen die Strasse runter.   
Oben angekommen sah Angel eine total verblüffte Cordy und eine ebenso verblüffte Faith.  
"Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Cordy nach ein paar Augenblicken.  
"Buffy hat mit ihr gesprochen. Und nun hat sie Schwierigkeiten, es zu verstehen...", meinte Angel. "Kannste mir mal den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten geben?", fragte er dann. Er hielt die verbrannte Hand hoch. "Oh, was hast denn damit gemacht?", fragte Faith, während Cordy, den Kasten holte.  
"Ne kleine Demonstration.", antwortete Angel. "Das Ergebnis konnten wir ja sehen.", meinte Cordy, während sie ihm die Hand verarztete.  
"Faith, kannst du sonst mal nach ihr suchen? Ich mach mir Sorgen um sie. Sie kann sonst wohin gegangen sein.", bat er Faith.  
"Klar.", meinte Faith und war schon unterwegs.   
"Ahhh..."  
"Halt mal still." Cordy tupfte die Hand mit einem Desinfektionsmittel ab. Sie wusste, dass das Zeug höllisch brannte.  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte sie ihn dabei vorwurfsvoll.  
"Ich wollt sie doch nicht erschrecken..."  
"...aber genau das hast du geschafft. Jetzt vertraut sie keinem mehr. Das Mädchen braucht Abstand, um darüber nachzudenken, und es zu begreifen.", unterbrach sie ihn.  
"Was wird das? Verhör eines Patienten?", fragte er  
"Nein, so war es nicht gemeint. Aber versetz dich doch mal in ihre Lage. Sie hat mehr oder weniger 16 Jahre ganz normal ihr Leben verbracht - ohne irgendwelche dunklen Wesen. Und dann soll sie von einem Tag auf den anderen die Welt, die sie bisher kannte, über Bord werfen und die neue einfach so respektieren? Ich glaube nicht, dass selbst Buffy das damals geschafft hatte. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch daran, wie du sie beobachtet hast, als sie berufen' wurde. Wie hat sie damals reagiert, huh?" Cordy hatte sich in Fahrt geredet. Und sie hatte nicht mal Unrecht.  
Angel schaute zu Boden. Wieso schaffte es Cordy immer wieder, ihm seine Fehler mehr als deutlich zu machen?   
"So, fertig.", meinte Cordy dann als sie mit Angels Hand fertig war.  
"Danke.", meinte er und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, in seine Wohnung. 

Eine Stunde später kam Faith wieder zurück. Sie hatte Cara nicht gefunden. "Ich hab jeden Zentimeter im Umkreis von 10 Meilen abgesucht - nichts.", erklärte sie entschuldigend.  
"Okay, dann suchen wir sie jetzt zu zweit.", meinte Angel, denn die Sonne war gerade untergegangen. Die beiden stürmten raus zum Auto., allerdings nicht unbewaffnet. Man konnte schliesslich nie wissen. Sie suchten die Stadt nochmals systematisch ab. Drehten praktisch jeden Fetzen Papier auf der Strasse um, schauten in jeder noch so kleinen und noch so dunklen Gasse nach. Cara konnte doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein.  
"Stopp! Da hinten ist eine Gruppe Vampire.", meinte Faith und zeigte auf eine Seitengasse. Ihr Spürsinn war phänomenal. Sie bemerkte die Vampire meist lange, bevor sie überhaupt die betroffene Strasse sehen konnten. Angel bog in die Seitengasse und hielt an. Da war tatsächlich eine Gruppe Vampire, doch sie waren mit irgendwas beschäftigt. Sie schienen zu streiten. So konnten Angel und Faith unbemerkt näher kommen. Plötzlich stoppte Angel und hielt Faith zurück. "Cara,", flüsterte er nur.  
Sie nickte. Mit einem Blickwechsel war klar, wie sie vorgehen wollten. Ohne gross nachzudenken, ging jeder auf seinen Platz. Faith versteckte sich hinter einem Stapel Karton. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Cara rausholen.  
Angel setzte sein Game-Face auf. Dann ging er auf die Gruppe zu. "Oh, ihr feiert ne Party und ich bin nicht eingeladen?", machte er sich bemerkbar. Sofort drehten sich mehrere verdutzten Vampir-Gesichter zu ihm um. "Verschwinde!", zischte einer.  
"Hey, wohl noch nie von Gastfreundlichkeit gehört?", erwiderte Angel.   
Nun erkannte auch Cara die Stimme. Angel. Doch sie erschrak erneut als sie sein Gesicht sah. Es war nichts mehr menschliches daran. Er sah aus wie die anderen, die sich nicht einigen konnten, wer zuerst an ihren Hals durfte.  
Was wollte Angel hier?   
"Verschwinde!", wurde Angel erneut angezischt. Doch er überhörte es erneut und kam näher auf die Gruppe und auf Cara zu. Diese bekam es jetzt mit der Angst zu tun. Sie hatte Angst, doch noch gebissen zu werden. Und vor allem hatte sie Angst vor Angel. Was wollte er? Beissen? Sie hatte es gewusst. Warum war sie bloss zu ihm gegangen?   
"Ihr könnt euch doch sowieso nicht einigen, wer zuerst ran darf. Warum lasst ihr mich nicht?", fragte Angel provokativ.  
Der Wortführer, der ihn vorhin angezischt hatte, wechselte mit seinem Nachbar einen Blick. Dann griff er Angel an. Doch dieser hielt ihm nur eine Hand hin. Aus dem Handgelenk schoss ein Pflock und so zerfiel der Angreifer schneller zu Staub als ihm vielleicht lieb war.   
Faith beobachtete aus ihrem Versteck das Geschehen. Innerlich musste sie schmunzeln. Diese Idioten fielen doch immer wieder drauf rein. Dabei waren sie nicht unbekannt. Sie sah, wie Angel den ersten Angreifer pulverisierte und von der Gruppe angegriffen wurde. Das war ihr Zeichen. Nun waren die Vampire abgelenkt. Faith rannte rüber zu Cara und befreite diese. "Los, komm!" Faith zog die verängstige Cara zum Auto. "Warte hier und duck dich!" Cara nickte. Und schon war Faith wieder bei Angel. Dieser hatte gerade zwei Vampire am Hals. Die beiden hatten ihn an den Armen gepackt und ein dritter wollte ihn in den Schwitzkasten nehmen. Doch Angel kam ihm zuvor und machte einen Salto, so dass er hinter die beiden Vampire kam. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon zu Staub geworden.   
Angel und Faith erledigten die ganze Gruppe. Es entkam keiner.  
"Ouf, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der alte Trick immer noch haut.", meinte Faith, während sie und Angel zurück zum Auto gingen.  
"Na ja, zum Glück hatte er auch diesmal hingehauen.", erwiderte Angel. Er machte die Autotür auf und setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad, Faith auf den Beifahrersitz. Angel startete den Wagen, während sich Faith nach hinten drehte  
"Cara? Du kannst wieder hochkommen. Es ist vorbei.", sagte sie.  
Langsam kam Caras Kopf zum Vorschein. "Und? Habt ihr sie alle gemacht?", fragte Cara neugierig. Faith nickte. "Haben wir."  
"Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dir vorhin Angst eingejagt habe. Aber es ging nun mal nicht anders.", entschuldigte sich Angel.

To be continued.


	3. Erkenntnisse Teil III

**Erkenntnisse Teil III**

**Besorgnis**

Es klingelte. Cordy nahm das Telefon ab. "Angel Investigations. Wir helfen den Hilflosen. Cordelia Chase.", meldete sie sich.  
"Hi, Cordy.", hörte sie am anderen Ende eine besorgte Stimme.  
"Buffy. Hi. Was ist denn?", fragte sie.  
"Cara ist abgehauen. Ich wollte wissen, ob ihr was von ihr gesehen oder gehört habt. Ich weiss, ihr seid in L.A., aber bei ihr ist alles möglich.", erklärte Buffy ihr Anliegen, mit einer für sie schon übernatürlich besorgt klingenden Stimme.  
"Cara? Die ist hier bei uns. Im Moment ist sie gerade mit Angel unterwegs.", antwortete Cordy.  
"Was? Wie... wie geht es ihr?", fragte Buffy völlig überrascht. Ihr fiel ein Riesenstein vom Herzen. Cara war also doch zu Angel abgehauen, wie sie sich schon gedacht hatte. Dabei hatte sie schon ganz Sunnydale auf den Kopf gestellt, in der Hoffnung, ihre Tochter wär noch da. Erst dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass diese wahrscheinlich weiter weg gefahren war - zu Angel. Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, selbst nach L.A. zu fahren, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt etwas gebracht hätte. Also hatte sie zum Telefon gegriffen und angerufen.   
"Ihr geht es soweit gut. Nur ein wenig durcheinander.", riss Cordy Buffy aus deren Gedanken. "Aber was ist denn nun passiert? Cara war bei diesem Thema nicht gerade gesprächig.", hakte Cordy nach.  
"Ich hab ihr von der Jägerinnen-Sache erzählt. Und dass Willow, Anya und Xander wie auch Giles daran beteiligt sind. Du hättest sie sehen sollen, wie sie mich angeguckt hat, als wär ich von einem anderen Stern. Sie wollte mir nicht zuhören und es schon gar nicht glauben. Ich musste sie praktisch zwingen, mir zuzuhören. Wie ein kleines Kind musste ich sie zwingen, zu bleiben."  
"Ich kann sie verstehen. Ich meine, ich hab schon einige Male erlebt, wie Leute standhaft die Existenz von Vampiren und Dämonen als Märchen abtun. Und dann fängt plötzlich auch noch die eigene Mutter an, davon zu erzählen. Ich kann mir denken, dass sie dich für komplett verrückt erklärt hat." Cordy nahm den Hörer und setzte sich auf die Sofagruppe vor dem Empfangstresen.  
"Das kannst du laut sagen. Die hat mich richtig angeschrieen, ich solle gefälligst aufhören. Weißt du, es tut weh, von der eigenen Tochter angeschrieen zu werden. Aber es war für uns beide schlimm.", meinte Buffy.  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen." "Aber ich denke, abgehauen ist sie vor allem darum, weil ich auch Angel erwähnt hab. Da ist sie schier durchgeknallt. Ich weiss nicht, wie ich das verstehen soll. Zuerst schreit sie mich an, dass ich mich einem solchen psychopathischen Typen' eingelassen hätte - ihre eigenen Worte - und dann haut sie ab und ich finde sie genau bei ihm wieder." Buffy hörte sich ratlos an.  
"Nun, ich denke, dass sie einfach weg wollte. So weit weg wie nur irgendwie möglich. Und das war in Sunnydale nicht möglich. Und in L.A. kennt sie ja auch nur uns, wenn ich mich nicht irre." 

"Danke, dass ihr mich gerettet habt.", meinte Cara verlegen.  
"Hey, das ist unser Job. Aber versuch so was nicht noch mal.", erwiderte Faith.  
Cara nickte. "Nein, werde ich nicht.", versprach sie. "Aber sagt mal, wie ist das so? Ich meine, wenn ihr Vampire erledigt?", fragte sie dann neugierig.  
Faith und Angel sahen verblüfft nach hinten.  
"Was ist? Das waren doch vorhin Vampire? Oder etwa nicht?", meinte Cara.  
"Ja schon, aber... aber woher kommt den der plötzliche Sinneswandel?", fragte Angel völlig verwirrt.  
"Hey, du hast mir zwar vorhin ganz schön Angst eingejagt, aber ich bin nicht blind. Ich habe inzwischen begriffen, dass es diese Welt wirklich gibt. Also, warum sollte ich mich dann nicht dafür interessieren?", antwortete ihm Cara.  
"Ist aber nicht ganz ungefährlich.", meinte Faith.  
"Das hab ich auch gemerkt. Man die Typen wollten mich doch tatsächlich beissen.", grinste Cara.  


**Wieder Arbeit**

Als die drei wieder zurückkamen, legte Cordy gerade den Telefonhörer wieder auf.  
"Wer war denn dran?", fragte Angel.  
Cordy sah die drei an. Cara trug immer noch die bequemen Sachen, die sie getragen hatte als sie wütend rausrannte. Doch die Sachen sahen etwas zerschlissen und schmutzig aus. "Buffy. Sie hat sich nach Cara erkundigt.", antwortete sie dann. "Ich hab ihr dann gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung und Cara hier bei uns sei. Sie hat ziemlich besorgt geklungen, Cara."  
"Mum?", fragte Cara erstaunt. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihrer Mutter mit ihrer heimlichen Flucht einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt haben musste. "Ich sollte mich wohl bei ihr entschuldigen.", meinte sie dann ein wenig schüchtern und beschämt.  
"Ja, das solltest du. Aber geh am besten zuerst einmal duschen, du siehst ja furchtbar aus.", erwiderte Cordy.  
Cara nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.   
Als Cara verschwunden war, wandte sich Cordy zu Angel und Faith. "Und? Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte sie.  
"Fast auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Sie wurde offensichtlich von einer Gruppe Vampire aufgegriffen und mitgeschleppt in ihr Versteck. Die stritten sich dann darüber, wer zuerst ran durfte.", erzählte Faith.  
"Wir sind wohl noch gerade rechtzeitig aufgetaucht.", meinte dann Angel.  
"Habt ihr den alten Trick angewandt?", fragte dann Cordy, während sie sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch setzte.  
"Jep. Die Idioten fallen doch immer noch jedes Mal drauf rein.", meinte Faith amüsiert. Angel und Faith machten sich daran, sich um die Waffen zu kümmern. Faith reinigte die ihrige und Angel befreite sich von den Pflockhaltern, die um seine Handgelenke gespannt waren. Die Dinger waren sehr praktisch, deshalb benutzte er sie immer noch, obwohl sie schon etwas älter waren.  
"Und wie hat sie's aufgenommen?", fragte Cordy ein bisschen später.  
"War wohl ein heilsamer Schock für Cara.", meinte Angel. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich eine Portion Blut heraus.  
"Wie? Glaubt sie endlich?"  
"Ja, tu ich.", ertönte es von der Treppe. Dort stand eine frischgeduschte Cara mit einem Haufen dreckiger Kleider im Arm.  
Die anderen sahen sie an  
"Wo kann ich das hier waschen?", fragte sie und meinte den Kleiderhaufen.  
"Warte, ich mach daaaaaaaaaaaaaa....." wollte Cordy sagen, doch eine Vision hinderte sie daran. "Angel, schnell. Einen Stift und was zum draufschreiben!", meinte sie stattdessen.  
"Oh toll, Arbeit.", grinste Faith zu Cara. Die beiden sahen zu, wie Cordy Angel etwas diktierte und er es sich hastig auf einen Zettel schrieb. Cara blieb dabei der Mund offen stehen, denn sie sah, wie Cordy in der Luft schwebte. "Was...was ist denn mit ihr?", fragte Cara völlig verdattert.  
"Och... sie hat ab und zu ne Vision, in der sie jemanden sieht, der Hilfe braucht. Angel und wir anderen rennen dann hin und versuchen zu retten.", erklärte Faith mehr oder weniger.  
"Achso. Wird ja immer interessanter.", meinte Cara.  
"Ist es auch.", erwiderte Faith.  
Dann war Angel auch schon fertig mit aufschreiben. Er ging an ihnen vorbei, um seinen Mantel und seine Waffen zu holen. "Faith, kommst du?", rief er.  
"Bin schon unterwegs.", antwortete sie und rannte ebenfalls los.  
"Cara, du kannst mitkommen.", rief Angel noch einmal.  
Und nun rannte auch Cara nach draussen. Sie strahlte dabei.

Ende.


End file.
